Out Tonight
by BroadwayJunkie
Summary: What happens when Blink and Mush are left alone at home, with one of them extremely bored? Songfic [Well, sort of] to Out Tonight from RENT, BLINKMUSH FRIENDSHIP!


**(sighs) Writers block and sickness is not good to me. So I was writing Manuel, (Skittery's chapter) and so I realize I cannot think of witty things for Skittery. I'm sitting at my computer with _RENT _blasting, Out Tonight comes on and I get an idea.**

(**dun dun dunnnnn)**

**Enjoy and review please!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its eight at night, pouring down rain and I'm bored out of my mind. Mush, being the annoying little creature he is, is trying to get me to do something with him. Will I? Of course not! He's trying to entertain me by singing musical songs. I'm sitting on the couch of our loft that we share with Racetrack (whom I think is out drinking I bet.) and Jack. The world will never know where the Cowboy is.

"C'mon Blink! I'm bored." Mush exclaimed, throwing a bouncy ball thing at my head.

"Join the club." I mumbled.

Mush glared at me. "You are no fun."

"I'm so glad you noticed." I said sarcastically.

He threw the bouncy ball thing at my head again. "Please, I'll do anything."

"No."

"Please?" He whined.

"_No._" I said firmer.

He growled and walked off into the kitchen. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, maybe I could sleep or something.

But no, the annoying idiot had to come back...with a blonde wig.

"Watch me as I walk away! I beeeeeeeeend and snap!" He bent over his leg and snapped his hands up. "Feel how hot its gettin'?! Beeeeeeeeeend and snap, I bet right now you're sweatin'." He bent over his leg again and started shaking his hips.

"Mush!" I yelled. "What is this?"

"I'm bored."

I gestured to his wig. "So you're trying to make me sick for your own sick amusement?!"

He pursed his lips and then nodded.

I stepped close to his face and pressed my nose to his. "Go. Away. Now." I growled.

"Blink, are you secretly a girl? Is it that time of the month? Are you PMSing?" He said in a high pitched voice.

I stepped away from him. "Shut up."

"I think you are." He poked me.

"Don't poke me."

He poked me.

"Don't poke me."

He poked me again.

I sighed. "You're running my patience thin."

He blinked. "So be kind and don't lose your mind. Just remember that I'm your baaaaby! Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn! Take me baby or leave me."

"I'm leaving you." I said and walked away.

"I love you."

I sat down on the couch. "I hate you."

Mush walked back into his room, I waited ten minutes to see what he would do. I sighed and laid back on the couch.

All of a sudden a skateboard and a Tickle Me Elmo rolled out. Where the heck did he get a Tickle Me Elmo? Anyways, Elmo is laughing his face off. This must be some sad attempt to make me laugh. I'm not going to laugh, every person deserves at least one bad day! Including us happy go luckies. Wait, there's a radio on the back of this stupid thing. Why is there a radio? Then this heavy beat exploded out of it. I jumped back, shrieking like a little girl then remembering I'm in my twenties I back away and sat down like a mature adult.

Mush came out of his room wearing a robe and these argyle socks. He started to sing along with the music. "What's the time? Well its gotta be close to midnight." I looked at the clock, the idiot. Its only eight, its not midnight. Oh back to Mush. "My body's talking to me it says time for danger, it says I wanna commit a crime. Wanna be the cause of a fight. I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt with a stranger." He pulled open his robe and wore this red see through bra with white fuzzy crap trim and a tight leather skirt.

Two words come to mind. "Dear. Me." My mouth drops open and my eyes go wide. This is a side of Mush I wish I'd never see. To explain why he has a red Santa bra and a tight leather skirt, well Jack made us go shopping with him and Sarah. We got bored and decided to try on women's undergarments for fun. We bought the two for amusement. Well Mush continued to torture me.

"I've had a knack, from way back! And breaking the rules once I learned the games, get up life's too quick! I know someplace sick, where this chick'll dance in the flames!"

Mush started doing this weird pole dance thing and I covered my eye. My poor eye, doesn't Mush know I only have one left! If he hurts the other one than what will happen to me? Sure I could just switch the patch as I only use it to get girls. It works very well.

"We don't need any money, I always get in for free. You can get in too if you get in with me. Let's go, ouuuuuuut tonight!" Mush started dancing towards me.

Oh my Lord, somebody help me! Dear me. Why me? Oh no. I'm about to pass out.

"I have to go ouuuuuuuuuut tonight!" Mush continued his dancing. I feel like I'm going to puke.

He smirked. "You wanna play lets run away we won't get back before its Christmas day! Take me out tonight." He was dancing on the coffee table now.

He sat down on the table and spread his legs as far as they would go. "Meow. HA!" Thank goodness for boxers, or else I'd be blind in both eyes by now.

"When I get a wink from the doorman, do you now how lucky you'll be? That you're on the line with the feline of Avenue B!" He kept acting like a dumb cat. From now on I _hate_ cats.

"Lets go, ouuuuut tonight!" He smiled. "I have to go ouuuuut tonight." If Mush continued moving his hips as he did now they'd be dislocated or broken! Come to think of it, how did Elvis...oh crap, Mush is dancing again. "You wanna prowl? Be my night owl, well take my hand we're gonna hoowwwwwl out tonight!"

NO! I do NOT want to prowl or be a fat owl! They're dumb and fatties. Continuing from my thoughts earlier, but no Mush is singing...again.

"In the evening, I've got to roam can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome!"

I tuned him out and started thinking if Elvis's hips were plastic. How could he shake them so much and not physically hurt himself.

"BLINK! I'm SINGING to you!" Mush exclaimed. I scowled and turned my attention back to him.

"Anyways. So let's find a bar, so dark we forget who we are! Where all the scars from the nevers and maybes die! Let's go, ouuuuuut tonight. Uh-huh. I have to go, a n-n-nouuuuuuuut tonight! Oh! Ah! Oh! Oh! Ah!"

Again, a side of Mush I never wanted to see.

"You're sweet wanna hit the street wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat."

Seriously, does Mush have a cat obsession? I've never heard someone talk about cats so much!

"Just take me, ouuuuuut tonight." He stood up from the coffee table. "Please take me." He said all innocent. "Ouuuuuut tonight!" He tried doing a weird hair flip thing. "Don't forsake me, ouuuuut tonight." He jumped on the couch. "I'll letcha make me, ouuuuut tonight."

No way in this universe would I let Mush make me out tonight. Or I would make Mush out tonight. Ew, ack, oh and gross.

"Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight!" He crawled closer to me on each 'tonight' and then sat in my lap on the last one.

I was stunned by what just happened. Mush put on some weird S&M show for me, I am so physically and metally disturbed. Mush is a nice kid and all but he's my best friend. We're both lady killers, we love women too much that being gay isn't an option. Wait, Mush is still on my lap.

I pushed Mush off. "What...was...that?" I said each word with fire.

"It cured me of my boredom." Mush chirped happily.

I glared at him. "So for your own sick amusement you tortured me?"

Mush nodded. "It cured me of boredom!"

I rolled my eyes. The door to our loft opened and in walked Jack with a very drunk Racetrack.

Jack's jaw dropped. "So I see you two had fun while we were gone."

"Jack, I swear it isn't what you think. Mush had some sick idea to serenade me with musicals! Jack, I'm so disturbed." I said almost sobbing.

Of course Jack had to make my night better and start laughing hysterically. Mush joined in and poor Racetrack's so drunk and confused he started laughing as well. I looked around and scowled.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

The next morning I was the third to wake up. Jack and Mush were sitting at the counters eating Frosted Flakes. I sat next to them getting my own frosted flakes.

"Hey Blink!" Jack exclaimed.

"What?" I replied. I was in a better mood than I was last night.

"Please take me, ouuuuuut tonight!" He sang. I scowled at him.

Racetrack's door opened and in walked Race. "Hey fellas. Guess what?"

"What?" Jack, Mush and I answered at the same time.

He yawned. "I had the weirdest dream that Mush was wearing a Santa bra and a leather skirt with these really ugly argyle socks." He chucked. "Weird dream huh?"

By now I was banging my head into my cereal with Mush and Jack laughing at me.

I pulled my head out of my cereal. It's now dripping with milk and my eyepatch is soaked. I sighed. "Why me?" I grumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**So this is the product of my boredom? Hehe, Mushy in leather and fuzzy Santa stuff. **

**Anyways! Please review, Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**(A Newsies Manuel update will be coming soon.)**


End file.
